Shota Yankee
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Kagamine Len, cowok yang dijuluki shota yankee, ditantang oleh Rin Nakajima si murid pindahan. Menangkah dia?-aku author baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Shota Yankee

Chapter 1

_Konbawa minna-san_. Perkenalkan, aku Yui. Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid sebelumnya fandom Harvest Moon ._.

Fanfic ini kubuat malam-malam jadi maaf kalau banyak typo dan kalo fic nya jelek ._. apalagi terakhirnya gaje ._. dan maaf kalo bahasa Jepangku banyak ngawurnya XD

_Yosh!_

_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid bukan punyaku!

_Len POV_

DEESH! DUAG! BUK! BRUAGH!

"G-g-gawat bos! Kita harus pergi sebelum kita gugur #? dikalahkan sama si '_Shota yankee_' ini!"

"Cih! Sebenarnya aku nggak mau dikalahkan sama cowok _shota_ seperti ini, tapi… ya sudahlah!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

Orang-orang itu langsung kabur setelah aku menghajar mereka tadi. Apaan sih? Masa' segitu aja sudah kabur? Padahal aku belum mengerahkan semua kekuatanku!

Ah, maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri! Halo! Aku Len Kagamine! Umurku baru empat belas tahun! Aku ini… yah… mungkin orang mengatakan aku adalah seorang _yankee_. Tapi yang kusebelin adalah orang-orang yang selalu memanggilku _Shota Yankee_. Sembarangan… padahal aku 'kan nggak _shota_!

"Pagi! Len-chan!"tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Len-chan'! Aku 'kan bukan cewek!"seruku padanya.

"Apa boleh buat. Habisnya kamu manis kayak cewek sih~"

Orang ini namanya Oliver. Dia adalah cowok yang agak aneh. Kenapa aku bilang aneh? Karena dia memakai perban di matanya dan nggak mau menceritakannya ke yang lainnya. Lama-lama aku penasaran juga kenapa dia sampai diperban kayak gitu.

"Eh, Len-chan! Ke kelas yuk! Sepertinya kita hampir terlambat…"kata Oliver sambil memperlihatkan jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 07:42

"Iya! Ayo lari! Kita balapan siapa yang duluan sampai ke kelas!"

"Oke!"

Aku pun berlari dengan cepat mendahului Oliver. Fufufu~ X3

"Sialan kau Len! Kenapa bisa mendahuluiku seperti itu? !"teriak Oliver kesal sambil ngos-ngosan, sampai-sampai ia lupa memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Chan' lagi.

"Gimana ya? Mungkin itulah kelebihan dari '_Shota Yankee_!' "seruku sambil menghadap ke belakang , dan…

BRUGH! !

Aku menabrak seseorang!

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Kau nggak apa-apa?"kataku sambil membantu berdiri orang yang kutabrak tadi.

"A-a-ah… a-aku… t-t-t-t-tidak apa-apa…"kata orang itu sembari berdiri sendiri. Sepertinya dia menolak bantuanku. Ah iya, orang itu adalah seorang cewek dengan rambut pirang sebahu. Selain itu poninya juga panjang sampai menutupi matanya. Uuh… gara-gara poninya yang kepanjangan itu aku jadi nggak bisa melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan deh… padahal kayaknya dia manis…

"A-a-ano…"panggilnya.

"Ng?"

"I-i-i-itu… a-a-a-aku ingin b-ber–m-m-maaf! T-tidak jadi!"tiba-tiba dia berlari dari hadapanku dengan cepat, sangat cepat. Ada apa ya? Sepertinya tadi ia ingin mengucapkan se-

"Len-chan! Siapa cewek tadi itu? Pacarmu?"

Suatu…

"Mana mungkin! Kau ini ada-ada saja Ol!"seruku kesal.

"Jangan emosi gitu dong Len-chan. Nanti kau kalah balapan denganku, lho!"tiba-tiba Oliver lari begitu saja.

Ha? Balapan? Apa maksudnya? Aku aja nggak pernah nge-set…

… Ah!

Yang itu ya!

Sial! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa? Pasti ini gara-gara aku memakan tuna yang kubenci saat sarapan tadi!

TING TONG.

Dan bel sudah berbunyi! Ukh! Kuso!

Aku pun segera berlari ke kelasku secepat mungkin.

…

..

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

ZRAAAKK.

"_O_-_okurete sumimasen_!"seruku dan Oliver sambil membuka pintu kelas kami dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Kagamine-san, Oliver-san, kenapa kalian terlambat?"Tanya guru kami, Luka-_sensei_ sambil melayangkan _death glare-_nya kepada kami berdua.

"I-itu karena saat kami berjalan Len berhenti tiba-tiba!"seru Oiver.

"Apa kau bilang? Itu 'kan karena kamu mengajakku ngobrol!"aku protes.

"Cukup. Untuk hari ini kalian kumaafkan. Duduklah di tempat kalian."kata Luka-_sensei_. Fiuh… syukurlah nggak dihukum… lucky~ XD aku segera duduk di bangkuku. Ng? Lho? Kok, cewek yang kutabrak tadi berdiri di samping Luka-_sensei_? Ah! Jangan-jangan dia murid pindahan, ya? Wah… nggak nyangka banget!

"Karena ada murid yang terlambat, akan kuulangi. Orang yang di sampingku ini adalah murid pindahan dari SMP Gotoku. Rin Nakajima."kata Luka-_sensei_ memperkenalkan murid pindahan itu. Aku dapat melihat mulut Rin bergerak-gerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi nggak kedengaran!

"Nakajima-san, silakan duduk di samping Kagamine-san. Kagamine-san, angkat tanganmu."ucapan Luka-_sensei_ membuatku kaget. Hueee? Di sampingku? ?

"Kagamine-san?"panggilan Luka-sensei membuatku terkejut dan segera mengangkat tangan kananku. Pasti setelah ini…

"Kagamine-san, antar dia keliling sekolah ya."

Tuh 'kan!

"E-eh… tapi Sensei… saya…"protesanku terhenti saat melihat Luka-sensei yang men _death glare_-ku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke Rin di sebelahku yang memandangku.

"Um… namaku Len Kagamine… salam kenal ya… hehe…"kataku memperkenalkan diriku sambil tertawa sedikit. Dan apa reaksinya? Dia cuma diam… =.="

"E-ehm... ayo, aku antar kamu keliling sekolah! XD"seruku sambil menggenggam tangan Rin keluar kelas. Dan dia hanya diam.

.

.

.

"Ehm, jadi ini ruang ganti cewek, lalu…"aku menjelaskan beberapa ruangan ke Rin. Tapi dari tadi dia dieeeeeeem terus. Apa dia menyimak penjelasanku tadi?

"Rin?"aku mencoba memanggilnya.

"Apaan?"uh, jawabannya kok dingin gitu ya… perasaan tadi dia gugup-gugup gitu deh…

"Len?"

"Y-YA!"gheh, bikin kaget aja deh, manggil orang tiba-tiba gitu si Rin.

"Kamu… si shota_ yankee_?"Tanya Rin dan kujawab dengan anggukan yang agak nggak ikhlas. Eh, dia liat gak ya? Matanya 'kan ketutup rambut?

"_Sokka_…"apa? Dia liat? Wahh hebat!

"Aku…"Rin menggantungkan ucapannya. Apa sih? Bikin penasaran aja!

"Aku '_Kuu Shoujo Yankee_'…"#kuingatkan bahasa Jepangku ngawur XD

Kuu Shoujo Yankee? Apa itu? Kuu itu 'kan_ cool_, terus shoujo cewek… maksudnya… cewek yankee yang cool? ? Astagfirullah, pede amat euy…

"… mukamu biasa aja?"

Hah?  
"Umm… memangnya kenapa?"aku nanya.

"What the, kukira kamu gaul, nggak ternyata… kuper."sekarang dia malah menghinaku.

"Oke… aku kupeeeer banget. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku."kataku agak kesal gara-gara dibilangin kuper.

"Baiklah, '_Kuu Shoujo Yankee_' adalah julukan yang anak buahku berikan padaku! Seharusnya, semua yankee tau tentang aku dan akan merasa ketakutan ketika bertemu denganku! Sudah?"Rin menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Ooohh aku baru dengar. Emangnya kamu kuat apa? Sampai ditakutin segala…"aku balik menghina Rin si _Kuu Shoujo Yankee_.

"Mau dibuktikan?"Rin mengeluarkan dua jepit rambut dari kantungnya. Kemudian dia menyibak poninya dan menjepit poninya dengan jepit rambut tadi sehingga matanya terlihat. A-aku tidak bisa berbohong… aku merasa suatu bergetar di dalam diriku saat melihat matanya… apa ini?

"… _nee_."

Aku sedikit tersentak saat si Rin memanggilku."Jadi mau dibuktikan nggak?"Tanya Rin.

"E… etto… a-akan kucoba!"

"Hmmm… baiklah–"

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Shota Yankee

Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa_ _minna_-san! w Yui si _author_ amatir meng-_update_ fic nya! Oho, chapter ini pun sepertinya bakal gaje ==" oh, ya, hanya memberitahu, walau terlihat Len x Gumi atau mungkin Oliver x Rin (di chapter depan mungkin?) main pair fic ini tetap Rin x Len kok =w= soalnya sejak awal saya udah netapin gitu

_Yosh_!

_Disclaimer_: vocaloid bukan punyaku!

_Normal POV_

"Baiklah-"

_Just be friends_~ _all we gotta do just be friends_~

Len cepat-cepat mengambil HP nya begitu mendengar suara HP nya.

"Hhh… ngapain juga si Oliver nge-sms orang…"gumam Len begitu melihat sms dari Oliver, mata Len pun berkilat.

_From_: Oliver

Kamu lama banget sih? Luka-_sensei_ mulai ngomel tuh. Kamu tau 'kan hukuman Luka-_sensei_ itu super-duper-amat-sangat-banget- atau apalah itu berat?

"Woi, lanjut yo'"Rin ngajak.

"Maaf deh, lain kali aja! Kata Oliver si Luka-_sensei_ sudah ngomel gara-gara kita lama. Berabe nanti kena hukumannya Luka-_sensei_! Luka-sensei tuh dikit-dikit hukuman! Aku ketahuan makan pisang aja disuruh bersihin kolam renang!"Len curhat.

"Trus?"Rin nyolot.

"Terserah lah! Kalau mau selamat ke kelas, kalau nggak ya diem aja di situ! _Bye bye_!"Len pun berlari meninggalkan Rin yang masih terdiam.

"_Wut_? T-tunggu! Len!"

.

"Tuh, 'kan. Apa kubilang… kita dihukum…"kata Len yang sedang mencabut rumput di belakang sekolah bersama Rin karena mereka memang dihukum seperti itu.

"Apa boleh buat! Ini 'kan gara-gara kamu!"

"Loh, kok aku?"

"Iya… kamu pake ngomong hal yang memancingku sih!"

"Hah? Tapi 'kan kamu yang nantang-nantang aku!"

"Terus, kenapa kamu terima, hah?"

"Peduli amat ah! Yang penting ni kerja cepat selesai!"

"Dengan tenaga cowok _SHOTA_ sepertimu? Mana mungkin!"

"H-hei! Aku nggak _shota_!"

Dua rambut kuning ber_gender_ cewek-cowok itu berdebat dengan seru sampai tidak menyadari di depan mereka ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"… hei,"sudah beberapa kali orang itu, Oliver, memanggil Rin Len, tapi orang yang dipanggil nggak sadar juga.

"Hei,"

"Ah! Kamu sendiri pendek…"

"Aku 'kan cewek, jadi wajar! Daripada kamu cowok!"

"Hei,"

"Tapi ada 'kan cowok lain yang lebih pendek dariku!"

"Siapa, hah?"

"WOIII KALIAN DENGAR GAK SIIHH?!"teriak Oliver emosi.

"Ah, Oliver?"Len melihat Oliver begitu juga dengan Rin.

"Maaf, aku nggak mendengarmu tadi."kata Len. Oliver _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, ya, ada perlu apa ke sini?"tanya Len.

"Oh, itu, kata Luka-_sensei_ kalian boleh berhenti. Katanya dia kasihan, anak baru di hari pertama kepindahannya sudah dikasih hukuman."kata Oliver."Ng, Rin-chan? Kamu menyibak ponimu ya?"kata Oliver melihat Rin. Len sudah membayangkan Rin akan mengatakan 'bodoh! Sudah tau masih nanya!' tapi ternyata…

"E-eh… ah… ya…"kata Rin sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangannya dan pipinya berubah menjadi warna merah.

'_WHAT_ _THE_ _HELL_?'

"Ah~ kenapa ditutupi? Rin-chan tampak lebih manis kalau seperti itu~"kata Oliver tersenyum.

"Ah… s-_sou_ _ka_…"

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!"tiba-tiba Len marah nggak jelas.

"Hah?"Oliver menatap Len dengan heran."Apa masudmu Len?"

"Eh?"Len membalakkan matanya kaget."A-apa yang kulakukan barusan? Kenapa aku marah-marah nggak jelas?"gumam Len sambil memegang kepalanya.

Oliver terdiam sebentar kemudian berkata,"Oh~ aku tau~ Len, kamu itu sebenarnya ce-"

"BUKAN! AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!"teriak Len dengan muka memerah.

"Maksud perkataan tadi, 'Ya, aku sangat cemburu!' begitu?"

"O-Oliver! Sejak kapan kamu jadi menyebalkan begini!"

"Sejak tadi."

Rin yang dari tadi diam terus berkata,"Woi, Len, ke kelas yuk."

"Eh? O-oh! Ayo, tentu saja!"seru Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"J-jangan menyentuhku, _BAKA_!"Rin menepis tangan Len.

"M-maaf…"

'Huahahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan Rin!'batin Len bahagia.

'Eh?! apa yang kupikirkan tadi? KENAPA AKU HARUS SENANG BERDUAAN SAMA SI _KUU YANKEE_ GAK JELAS INI?!'

"Aku ikut ya~ jangan meninggalkanku sendirian dong~"Oliver muncul tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah Len dan Rin.

'Ah, pengganggu.'batin Len.

'Eh, APATADI?!'

Dan begitulah, sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas Len sibuk bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Loh? Oliver, Luka-_sensei_ mana?"tanya Len yang sudah sampai di kelas.

"Tadi sih di ruang guru. 'Kan sudah jam istirahat."

"Hah? Kalau sudah jam istirahat seharusnya kau membawaku ke kantin! Bukan ke kelas!"

"Yang mengajakmu 'kan bukan aku… tapi Rin-chan…"kata Oliver sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Hah! Jadi kamu! Ini semua sa-"perkataan Len terputus saat Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'lanjutkan dan aku akan membunuhmu, _urusai_.'

Len merinding kemudian berkata, "E-eh… Oliver! Kita ke kantin yuk! Nanti _banana_ _shortcake_ ku keburu habis!"sambil mendorong punggung Oliver (Yui: apa _banana_ _shortcake_ benar-benar ada?)

"Ng, Rin-chan, kau nggak ke kantin?"tanya Oliver.

"Ah, tidak…"

'Apa dia ada masalah?'batin Len.

"K-kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah-"

"Diam, _shota_. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sepulang sekolah nanti."ancam Rin.

"A-aku akan diam… tolong jangan b-bunuh aku…"ucap Len ketakutan.

"… kau _yankee_… harusnya kau mengucapkan hal yang terbalik dari kata-katamu tadi… payah…"Rin meremahkan Len.

"Ap-BAIKLAH! AKU NGGAK AKAN DIAM! BAGAIMANA? TERBALIK 'KAN?"teriak Len emosi.

"KAU NGAJAK YA?!"

"YA! AKU NGA-UGH!"

Perkataan Len terputus saat tiba-tiba Rin meninju perutnya.

Prok prok prok.

"Wah,"Oliver tepuk tangan,"Len, biasanya kau bisa menghindar…"

"A-a-aku nggak tahu… m-mungkin… ka-rena aku nyabut r-rumput sama dia t-tadi…"kata Len yang sudah sekarat (_author_ ditendang Len) dengan terputus-putus.

DUK!

Rin menendang kepala Len kebawah.

"Diam. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku benci suaramu."

Len tak berkutik.

Rin kembali ke tempat duduknya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya dan terdengar suara 'Zzz'.

Oliver rada merinding kemudian menyeret Len dengan susah payah karena Len lebih berat daripada Oliver.

.

.

BRAK!

"APA-APAAN RIN NAKAJIMA ITU!"Len memukul meja kantinnya dengan garpunya. "BERANI SEKALI DIA MENINJU PERUTKU!"teriak Len.

Oliver _sweatdrop_.

"Tenang, Len, nanti dimarahin sama penjaga kantin loh."kata Oliver measih _sweatdrop_.

"PEDULI AMAT! PALING PENJAGA KANTIN LEMAH, PAYAH DAN _BAKA_ KAYAK SI RIN!"

"Ada yang memanggilku lemah, payah, dan _baka_?"

_*Gulp_*

Len menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Rin sedang men-_death_ _glare_ nya. Len pun merinding.

"E-eh, b-bukan kok! Maksudku tadi Oliver… bukan kamu…"kata Len gemetar sambil menunjuk Oliver.

"Huks…"

"Eh?"

"Len jahat… jadi temanmu yang sudah bersamamu dari SD ini kau anggap lemah, payah,dan _baka_…"kata Oliver sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Eh… b-b-bukan begitu… maksudnya…"Len panik.

"Hu-huweee… hiks, jahat, hiks, hueee…"Oliver menangis dengan _kawaii_.

"B-bukan begitu… dengarkan dulu penjelasanku…"Len tambah panik.

"Kata-katamu seperti seorang cowok yang sedang selingkuh, Len."

"APA KATAMU!"teriak Len.

"Hiks…"

Len menoleh ke Oliver saat mendengar isakkan Oliver lagi.

"Oliver…"Len memeluk Oliver."Aku bukannya mengataimu lemah, payah, dan _baka_…"

"T-tapi Len, huks, tadi-"

"Itu hanya bercanda, kau menanggapinya dengan serius? Heh,"

"… benar-benar seperti-"

"DIAM KAU RIN!"

"Kau… dari tadi membentakku terus ya?"

"LALU? ADA MASALAH DENGAN ITU?!"

"Hei, NGOMONGNYA NYANTAI DIKIT NAPA!"

Rin dan Len kembali berdebat.

Sedangkan Oliver yang sudah berhenti menangis bengong, kemudian menghadap ke bawah.

"Jadi tadi hanya bercanda…

Syukurlah…"

Oliver tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"M-maaf..."

"Eh?"

Rin, Len, dan Oliver melihat ke orang yang mengatakan 'maaf' tadi. Cewek berambut hijau pendek yang memakai _goggle_ di atas kepalanya.

"Boleh aku makan di sini? Soalnya sudah tidak ada tempat lagi…"

"Ah, Gumi _nee_-_chan_, silakan saja! Aku juga mau duduk kok!"kata Rin sambil duduk di sebelah Oliver kemudian menaruh makanan yang sebenarnya sudah dibawanya sedari tadi di meja.

"Eh? Rin? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"kata Gumi kaget.

"Sejak tadi pagi… _Nee_-_chan_ tidak menyadarinya?"Rin _sweatdrop_.

"HEI! TIDAK ADA YANG MENYURUHMU DUDUK DI SITU!"Len teriak nggak jelas tiba-tiba.

"HAH? MAU DUDUK DI MANA JUGA TERSERAH AKU!"

"Rin, sudahlah…"Gumi menjadi penengah di antara Rin dan Len.

"Tapi _Nee_-_chan_…"

"Rin,"

"Hmph, baiklah."

"Ehh… kalian kakak-adik?"tanya Oliver.

"Ya… begitulah…"jawab Rin santai.

"Aku Gumi Nakajima, siapa namamu?"kata Gumi.

"Oliver! Salam kenal! Dan yang di depanku ini, Len! Len Kagamine!"kata Oliver ceria.

"Um, halo, Len."sapa Gumi.

"Eh? Ah, halo."

"Boleh… aku duduk di sampingmu?"izin Gumi.

"Oh, boleh, silakan, Gumi."kata Len sambil tersenyum dan menggeser dirinya ke samping.

Deg.

Apa kalian mengira 'deg' tadi bunyi dada Gumi? Tidak, itu… Rin.

'Baru kali ini aku melihat dia tersenyum…'batin Rin.'Tapi sayang itu bukan ditujukan padaku…

eh?'wajah Rin memerah menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya dalam hati tadi.

'Apa yang kuucapkan tadi…'

"Terima kasih, Len."Gumi langsung duduk di sebelah Len.

"Sama-sama."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Len, sepertinya wajahmu mirip dengan Rin ya?"kata Gumi.

"Eh, apa iya?"Len segera melihat Rin untuk melihat reaksinya. Dan sedikit kecewa karena Rin menampakkan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Iya! Curang banget, aku kakaknya aja nggak mirip!"kata Gumi sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Len hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh pulang."kata Kiyoteru menutup pelajaran.

"Huaahh! Selesai juga!"Rin meregangkan tangannya.

"Kau… kayaknya lega banget ya?"kata Len yang sedang merapikan bukunya.

"Ya, gitu deh! Semoga saja hari ini nggak ada yang ngajak kelahi, soalnya hari ini aku lelah banget, gara-gara kamu."Rin juga segera merapikan bukunya dengan cepat.

"Hei, ada seseorang disini yang namanya 'kamu'?"kata Len tidak jelas.

"Bodoh."gumam Rin sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Gumi untuk ngajak pulang bareng.

"Eh? _Nee_-_chan_? Maksudmu Gumi?"kata cewek berambut tosca diikat dua yang merupakan teman sekelas Gumi saat mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

Rin menggangguk.

"Gumi, sih, tadi sudah keluar, kayaknya sih dia mau rapat osis."

"Oh, begitu, baiklah, terimakasih."

"Ah, ya, sama-sama."

Karena Gumi sedang sibuk, Rin pun terpaksa pulang sendiri. Rin berjalan dengan tenang keluar sekolahnya menuju rumahnya. Sampai beberapa _yankee_ mencegatnya.

"Hehh… jadi ini ya Rin Nakajima itu…"kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil mendekati Rin.

'Gawat, aku lupa menutup mataku dengan poniku, mereka jadi mengenaliku deh.'batin Rin.

"Manis juga…"kata orang tadi sambil memegang dagu Rin, Rin terkejut kemudian menepis tangan orang itu.

"Jangan sentuh! Kalau mau berkelahi bilang saja!"teriak Rin.

"Oh, baiklah, tapi kalau kalah kau akan menjadi milik kami."kata _yankee_ itu.

"Huh, coba saja…"

.

.

"Hahh… habis jalan ini nanti harus naik kereta… kenapa rumahku jauh amat sih…"keluh Len sambil menghela nafas.

"Ng?"Len mendengar sesuatu."Suara ribut-ribut apa ini? Seperti orang yang sedang berkelahi…"

Tiba-tiba sekelompok _yankee_ berlari dari sebuah belokan. Len merasakan firasat buruk dengan hal ini. Ia berjalan menuju belokan dimana para _yankee_ tadi keluar.

"Rin?!"Len menghampiri Rin yang sedang terduduk dengan keadaan yang berantakan.

"Kau habis kelahi sama _yankee_-_yankee_ tadi?"tanya Len dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu."Rin berdiri dengan susah payah. Dan tiba-tiba ia terjatuh begitu saja dengan mata tertutup di tangan Len.

"Rin?"Len memanggil Rin sambil menatap wajah Rin."Pingsan? Ternyata bisa juga cewek kuat seperti dia pingsan…"

"Ah, ketemu! Rin!"seru seseorang yang berada di belakang Len tapi agak jauh dikit.

"Gumi? Kau mencari Rin? Dia lagi pingsan tuh."kata Len sambil menunjuk wajah Rin yang sedang ditidurkan oleh Len sendiri tadi di pangkuannya.

'Eh, PANGKUAN?'tiba-tiba muka Len memerah saat membaca deskripsi _author_.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi… untung aku bawa ini…"Gumi mengeluarkan sebuah kaus kaki dari kantungnya yang luar biasa bau. Len menutup hidungnya.

"Sejak kejadian itu kau jadi lemah ya, Rin… padahal dulu kau begitu kuat…"gumam Gumi sambil menaruh kaus kaki itu ke atas hidung Rin.

'kejadian itu? Apa maksudnya?'kata Len dalam hati.

"Huekk…"Rin membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat sebuah kaus kaki berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"GYAAA! PASTI GUMI _NEE_-_CHAN_! _NEE_-_CHAN_ TOLONG JAUHKAN BENDA ITU!"

Gumi _sweatdrop_ dan menjauhkan kaus kaki itu.

"_Nee_-_chan_… aku pingsan lagi ya?"tanya Rin.

"Iya… aku kan sudah bilang jangan berkelahi dulu sampai kondisimu membaik."kata Gumi.

"Kalau aku nggak berkelahi bagaimana aku melindungi diri kalau diserang tiba-tiba seperti tadi?"

"Kau 'kan bisa lari, Rin."

"Tapi itu tidak keren."

"Rin…"Gumi _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong _Nee_-_chan_…"

"Ng?"

"Bantal ini... agak keras ya…"

"Eh?"Gumi bingung.

'Bantal? Bantal apanya? Disini 'kan nggak ada bantal…'batin Gumi masih bingung.

"Berikan aku bantal yang lebih empuk dong…"Rin menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping. Dan merasa aneh.

"Ini apa?"Rin meraba-raba perut sampai dada Len.

"W-woi! Jangan raba-raba!"

"Hah?"Rin merasakan firasat buruk.

Rin medongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Terlihat wajah Len yang memerah sampai ada keringat sedikit.

"Ukh… h-HENTAAAAAAIII!"teriak Rin sambil segera berdiri dan menjauhi Len dengan wajah memerah.

"H-hei! Teriakanmu bisa mengundang salah paham orang tau!"kata Len sedikit panik.

"APA SIH! KAU PASTI MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG TIDAK-TIDAK KEPADAKU SAAT AKU PINGSAN TADI 'KAN!"tuduh Rin sambil menunjuk Len.

"TIDAK!"bantah Len tegas."Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai bukti…"

"_Nee_-_chan_! Apa dia benar-benar tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku?"tanya Rin kepada Gumi.

"Eh? Ah, nggak tau ya… soalnya aku juga baru sampai tadi…"

"TERNYATA BENAR KAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADAKU!"

"JANGAN ASAL MENUDUH!"

"AKU TIDAK MENUDUH! KENYATAANNYA EMANG GITU 'KAN!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK! DAN KAU TIDAK PUNYA BUKTI!"

"BUKTINYA TADI KAU MENIDURKANKU DI PANGKUANMU! LALU WAJAHMU MERAH NGGAK JELAS!"

"ITU BUKAN BUKTI! DAN WAJAHMU JUGA MERAH TAU!"

Dan, ya begitulah, Rin dan Len berdebat lagi.

.

.

Rin, Len dan Gumi berjalan bersebelahan setelah perdebatan Rin Len yang panjang tadi. Mereka pulang bareng.

"Kau… beneran nggak melakukan sesuatu padaku 'kan?"tanya Rin lagi dengan wajah serius sambil menatap Len.

"Nggak!"

"Benar?"Rin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Len dengan wajah memerah mundur beberapa langkah dari Rin.

"B-benar kok!"

"Tapi wajahmu merah… mencurigakan…"Rin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len.

"Ukh…"Len mulai tidak tahan."B-bodoh! Wajahku 'kan memerah gara-gara kamu deketin wajahmu ke wajahku terus tadi!"

"Eh?"

Wajah Rin ikutan merah karena menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Len.

"M-maaf…"

"Ng-nggak apa-apa…"

Gumi menatap mereka berdua kemudian bicara,

"Ng, sepertinya keberadaanku di sini mengganggu kalian ya?"

Wajah Rin Len tambah merah.

"N-_Nee_-_chan_ ngomong apa sih! _Nee_-_chan_ sama sekali nggak mengganggu kok!"kata Rin masih merah.

"Um, dan, ngomong-ngomong Len,"panggil Rin kepada Len.

'WHAT THE? Tumben dia ngomong sama aku pakai 'um' segala!'batin Len senang (Len: apaan sih _thor_! Aku nggak senang! *_tsundere_ _face_*).

"Cowok berperban temanmu itu…"

"Oh, Oliver?"kata Len dengan nada, ehem, cemburu.

"Oh, jadi itu namanya? Terimakasih! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu!"kata Rin. Len menghela nafas lega karena, yah, kalian pasti tau 'kan?

"Di sekolah tadi sudah meneyebutkan namanya berkali-kali loh, masa' kau baru tau sekarang."kata Len.

"B-berisiiik!"

"Hei, Rin. Maaf mengganggu, tapi kita sudah sampai di rumah kita."kata Gumi.

"Ah, benarkah? Akhirnya!"Rin segera mengambil kunci rumahnya dan Gumi di kantung roknya dan langsung masuk.

Tiba-tiba Len mengingat kata-kata Gumi tadi. Apa yang dimaksud dengan kejadian itu? Len ingin menanyakannya tapi Gumi sudah sampai di rumahnya. Tidak baik bukan, menghalangi orang beristirahat? Jadilah Len memakai cara itu.

"G-Gumi! Aku boleh minta nomor HP mu nggak?"tanya Len sebelum Gumi memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh, boleh. Pinjam HPmu sebentar."Len menyerahkan HP nya ke Gumi. Gumi mengetik sesuatu di situ yang merupakan nomornya dan nomor Rin.

"Nih! Aku sekalian ngasih nomornya Rin."kata Gumi.

"Eh?"dalam hati Len merasa senang."Nomornya Rin?"

"Iya, sudah ya! Sampai di sekolah besok!"

"B-baik!"

Blam.

Gumi menutup pintunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku ini… kenapa? Rasanya jantungku berdetak dengan keras sekali…"

"_Nee_-_chan_! Sedang apa di situ?"tanya Rin yang berada di depan Gumi tapi agak jauh.

"E-eh? Ah, tidak…"

_To_ _Be_ _Continued_.


End file.
